IRescue Carly
iRescue Carly Title and writers revealed is the 11th episode of the 5th season of iCarly and the 105th episode overall. The episode premiered with 3.330 million viewers.Number of views Plot After an iCarly webcast, Sam gets a text from her old friend who just got out of juvie, Dana. Carly then tags along with Sam and visits Dana at the Groovy Smoothie. Then they see Dana and Sam warns Carly about her and tells her not to act too girly and be cool. Carly then meets Dana and Sam gets worried when Carly shows her true personality. She then buys them Gummy Hearts making Sam even more worried. Dana brings up a topic about an upcoming smash party and says that Carly and Sam are invited so they could go to an old abandoned house and smash and destroy things in it. Sam warns Carly not to go but then she says that she will. Dana then says that she will fit right in. They then go back to the loft and Sam insists that she and Carly wouldn't go. Then Carly tells Sam that she is a big girl and that she can handle more things. Then Carly leaves the loft and goes over to the party place downtown and gives them cupcakes. They then use it to throw them around the house. Soon, things get even more destructive and not for the better. Carly gets fruit punch from a toilet and a guy named Squidge steals it and Dana says she'll get it back. Then when someone almost throws something to Carly's direction, she gets uncomfortable and calls Freddie to come there and meet her and bring Gibby along too. Freddie then tells Gibby to stop taking pictures of his body and they rush all the way downtown. Dana forces Carly to break glass and she fails, that's when she gets even more embarrassed when Freddie and Gibby come in. They all clap and say that they've got iCarly and tie them up in the back of the house to a wall and start throwing plates, glasses, and other things on them. Sam goes back to the loft and interrupts Spencer and T-Bo's teddy-bear fight and asks where Carly is. Spencer then tells her that she went to a party downtown causing Sam to rush and get worried. She tells T-Bo to take one sock off and gets butter from their fridge, and gets a pair of night vision goggles and goes. Although she is outnumbered, she tells Dana to stop and then she beats Dana and her friends with the butter sock and turns off the light and uses the night vision goggles causing all of them to fall and get hurt. She then unties them and tells Carly that they go skirt shopping the next day. Meanwhile, Spencer finds some pairs of night vision goggles his father used to own and starts having fun with them. He even tickles Freddie and Gibby in the dark and show them the goggles. Gibby also takes his shirt off in the dark. Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby watch a movie with popcorn and Spencer comes out of the shower and turns off the lights and steals their popcorn by using his night vision goggles. He then invites T-Bo over for a teddy-bear fight in the dark and they are later interrupted by Sam. That's when Sam uses night vision goggles, T-Bo's sock with butter to help save Carly, Freddie, and Gibby. Plot Trivia *This episode reached No. 1 on iTunes for Kids' TV during its premiere weekend.iTunes Rating *"Puckett Power" and "Butter sock" trended worldwide on Twitter during this episode's premier night.Twitter trends *BooG!e makes a recurring appearance as T-Bo. *This is the first time Carly's name is used in an episode title not within the webshow name iCarly. *In the iCarly segment Baby Spencer, Baby Spencer says 'Kay Kay'. This could be a reference to Cat Valentine from Victorious. *Accordings to Dana's Party, Their layouts look like a The Gorilla Club from Victorious *This is the sixth time Carly has to be rescued so far, the first five being iGo to Japan (Along with Sam and Freddie), iPsycho (along with Sam and Freddie), iStill Psycho (along with Sam and Freddie), iQuit iCarly (Along with Sam), and iSaved Your Life. Arguably, Spencer also rescued her in iPear Store. (Only Carly's toe had to be rescued in iToe Fat Cakes). *Christine Barger guest stars as Dana Bukowski. *Ben C. Adams guest stars in this episode as Squidge.Ben C. Adams' ResumeBen C. Adams' Tweet *Freddie is mentioned to have formerly taken ballet. *Spencer and Carly's dad was briefly mentioned in this episode because he keeps night vision goggles and other things in the Shay storage unit. *Gibby was shirtless in this episode, even though in iStill Psycho and iToe Fat Cakes he is said to not do that anymore. *"Toilet Punch" has been mentioned again and it hasn't been mentioned since IHave My Principals. *In the closing credits with Gibby in a tall table, a sign for 'Omar's Pizza' is featured. Omar's is the pizza service used in Victorious. *At the beginning of the episode, Sam asked Baby Spencer why a fifth of Americans can't locate Wisconsin on a map. This is a reference to the famous 2007 viral video that shows Miss South Carolina answering the question why a fifth of Americans can't locate the U.S. on a world map. *The comedy/horror movie they were watching could very well be the movie, "Clown Heads Everywhere" from Babysitter because the movie was both funny and scary. Goofs *When Carly and Sam meet Dana in the Groovy Smoothie, Carly buys smoothies and gummy hearts. After Carly sits down she unties the bag of gummy hearts and takes one out, but does NOT put it in her mouth - however immediately after the next cut she is chewing a gummy heart and muses out loud what flavour it is. *Freddie was in awe about Spencer's night-vision goggles (as if he'd never seen the technology in use before) but he did use night-vision technology in iScream On Halloween for the investigation of Apartment 13B. *Sam said that Dana got arrested when she was ten, but in reality, she would've just been expelled from a school, her parents would have to pay a fine, or just get inschool suspension. You can't go to juvy at the age of ten, you legally can go at 13. *When Sam arrives to rescue Carly, Freddie and Gibby she reaches for the light switches to turn out the lights - she clearly misses the switches altogether, but the lights go out nonetheless. *The house should not have electricity at all - as the house is abandoned, the electricity would have been cut off when the last owners or tennants stopped paying their bills. Quotes Gibby: ' You throw like a girl! '''Stranger: ' I am a girl! 'Gibby: ' Oh... and a very pretty one too. '''Dana: '''You ballerinas ain't leaving. '''Freddie: How do they know I used to take ballet? Carly: ''' Sam! '''Freddie: Sam?! Gibby: Sam! Sam: ' Cut 'em loose. '''Dana: ' What you gonna do? 'Sam: ' Mama don't like saying chiz twice. 'Dana: ' Puckett's gone soft. 'Sam: ' Maybe I've gone soft, out the butter sock but my butter hasn't. Photo Gallery '''See the gallery for this episode, here. Video Gallery See the videos for this episode, here. External links References Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Trivia Category:Goofs